Vengeful Tacticians
Vengeful Tactician "We are sick of being victims to their foul tactics! We are tired of being trampled by Faust's wicked soldiers! We are sick and tired of being pushed around. Tell you what, my faithful men and women... Let us show them how it feels! Let us show them that we are not weak. Let us show them that we can do just what they do, and perhaps even better. Let us give them a taste of their own medicine..." '' - An unknown Rebellion squad leader.'' Vengeful Tacticians are soldiers who refuse to be victims of Faust's soldiers' own tactics and are determined to use their own tactics against them. Unlike the wealth necessary in the Aristocracy as a mark of status that qualifies one to be one of his elite, the wealth required by the Rebellion acts as a security deposit to cover the massive cost of supporting their own version of these elite soldiers. Hit Die: 'D10 'Requirements *'Base Attack: '+10 *'''Wealth: '''Net Worth >5,000,000 cd Class Skills The Vengeful Tactician's class skills are: Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha) and Stealth (Dex). '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''2 + Intelligence Modifier Class Features Welcome to the Elite As an elite soldier under the banner of Myer Coffey who require the top-of-the-line equipment; the Vengeful Tactitions are granted a 10,000 credit per day as a salary. If they already have a salary under the Rebellion, it is replaced by this one. Shadow Strike A Vengeful Tactician is granted a bonus of +1d6 at levels 1, 3, and 5 up to all damage rolls against flat-footed opponents. The bonus also applies to the damage of spells. Vigors Vigors are special concoctions granted to the Vengeful Tactician. Normal people would die upon drinking this home-cooked brew, but those of Myer's elite group have the stomach to benefit from the power they contain. A Vengeful Tactician can somach a Vigor once per day at 2nd level, and twice per day at 4th. At 2nd level, they are granted Stout Vigors which grants a +6 chemical bonus to Strength for 1 hour per class level. They are also granted to Sharp Vigors, which grant a +6 chemical bonus to Intelligence for 1 hour per class level. At 4th level, they are granted access to two more Vigors. The first is the Savage Vigor, which increases all of their damage rolls by +8 for 1 hour per class level. The second is the Diamond Body Vigor, which grants DR 15/-. More Vigors can be found by completing Rebellion Missions or purchasing the formula from neutral or Rebellion-aligned merchants. Regardless of how many Vigors the Vengeful Tactician knows, they can only have two prepared per day at 2nd level and up to 4 prepared per day at 4th level. Drinking a Vigor is a standard action, and the Vigor to be drunk is chosen at the time of drinking. Drinking more Vigors than the Vengeful Tactician is capable of stomaching results in being sickened 1d4 hours. Myer's Offering Coffey grants his Vengeful Tacticians a complex experimental potion that makes them immune to Black Matter. The potion is too strong for a normal person, but a Vengeful Tactician can stomach it, and once they survive the initial gut rot they come through with a +4 chemical bonus to CMB, CMD, and Fortitude Saves. Taste Of Their Own Medicine Once per day per class level, one target is wracked with pain that causes them to howl with agony, taking a -10 penalty on all saves and AC until their next turn. If the target is an aristocrat soldier, this effect lasts for 1d3 rounds. Grim Promotion The highest ranks of Vengeful Tacticians are offered an advanced, even more experimental version of the previous potion. The gut rot is even worse, but the elite of the elite can survive it. Once they do, their bonus to CMB, CMD and Fortitude saves is double. In adittion, they gain a +5 chemical bonus to Attack, Damage, and Will Saves. As a reward for their continued dedication to their cause their salary also doubles.